


Былое и думы

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Былое и думы

После почти месяца жгучего мороза, снега и порывистого ледяного ветра зима вдруг дрогнула, отступила. Эта весна была еще неоправданно ранней, ложной, насквозь фальшивой. Но ведь все знают: чем обманчивее впечатление, тем оно ярче и дороже.

Миша так и не решился сесть в маршрутку: над головой, в чернильно-черном, графитовом небе плыли темные облака, ветер дул в лицо совершенно шальной, весенний. Миша снял шапку — небольшой минус после долгих недель запредельного мороза вообще не чувствовался. В душе пробуждалось что-то невероятное, какая-то особая надежда, мысли о том, что все будет хорошо, еще все случится. Хотелось петь, танцевать, дышать полной грудью, идти, идти, идти…

— Миш, ты? — вдруг окликнули его из темноты. — Это я, не узнал?

Миша обернулся на голос — и уже через секунды обнимался с Гарри, Игорем, своим другом детства, одноклассником, однокурсником, участником игр, мечтаний, планирований, хранителем секретов и надежд.

— Ты здесь как? — смеясь от радости, спросил Миша друга. — Столько лет никаких вестей, и вот…

— Да вот вернулся в родной город после долгих лет скитаний. Передохнуть, оглядеться, посмотреть, что да как. А ты?

— С работы иду, — развел руками Миша. — А ты в отпуске или как?

Игорь хмыкнул:

— В творческом отпуске. Ну, дожил, дослужился до начальника большой организации, дальше расти некуда. Скучно стало, вот и сбежал. А ты кем работаешь? 

— Да, так, по мелочи, — пробормотал Миша. 

— А помнишь, как мы мечтали, что будет? — ностальгично спросил Игорь. — Как ты по госслужбе пойдешь, я по бизнесу.

— Так я по госслужбе и пошел, — пробормотал Миша. Архив — чем не госслужба? Мечтал, правда, Миша о статусе мэра, если не губернатора, а вышло — мелкий клерк, но то такое, детали. 

— Жена? Дети? — продолжал допытываться Игорь.

— Холостякую. А ты? — 

— И я. Правда, уже трижды был женат, семь детей. Но что я им — жен обеспечил, они все сами уже сделают. Нет во мне семейности, как ни крути. Плохой из меня отец-воспитатель, — вздохнул Игорь.

Миша пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, надеясь, что это сойдет за утешение. После первого утоления информационного голода пришла неловкость, повисла пауза. Вопросов у давних друзей друг к другу было еще много — но как к ним приступить, они понимали плохо. Несмотря на то что темнота скрадывала детали, было видно, что Игорь одет хорошо, дорого: пальто, костюм, туфли даже по такой погоде. На Мише же были вещи попроще: куртка, вязаная шапка, ботинки. 

— А с главным как? — подмигнул Игорь. — С тем самым, а?

Миша покраснел. 

— Помнишь же, как мы мечтали? Как планы строили? 

— Помню, — тихо согласился Миша и покраснел еще больше. 

— Я ведь потому с работы и ушел, — доверительно зашептал Игорь, — что понял: пора. Хватит на мелочи разделываться. Уже скоро сорок — что тогда? Все, время вышло. А я ведь ничего… Ничего значительного пока еще и не сделал. Так, мелочи всякие. На весь мир не гремлю. Пора все менять. Хватит о кошельке думать — время на себя, на имя работать.

— А ты уже что-то… делал? — замирая, спросил Миша.

Игорь посмотрел на него снисходительно:

— А то! У меня уже больше трех десятков, в двух областях. Даже о почерке уже заговорили, правда, еще на местном уровне. Но раскрутиться время надо. А ты? Колись! Ты же в детстве лучше меня был. Да что там лучше — я тебе даже в подметки никогда не годился! Ты все так видел, так расписать умел, спланировать. Я когда на тебя смотрел — думал, вот, вот кого слава настоящая ждет. И? Колись давай, хвастайся! 

Миша покраснел, пот горячим ручейком потек у него по спине. Когда-то они с Игорем мечтали стать настоящими серийными убийцами. Читали книги, смотрели сериалы, придумывали свои методы и принципы отбора жертв. У Игоря всегда выходило попроще, но более жестоко, грубо, показательно: отрубить руки-ноги, кишки вытащить через рот, глаза запихать в анус. Или наоборот — глаза в нос, а кишки через задний проход. Или костей разных наломать и ежика сделать. Мол, человек — плохой материал, из него ничего хорошего и не слепить. А вот Миша уже тогда обладал фантазией. Умел он увидеть, как расположить жертву, как все вокруг нее обставить. Чтобы не кровь-кишки-кости прямо в глаза бросались, а такая, спрятанная хрупкость и тленность показывались. 

— Ну, говори! — подхлестнул приятеля Игорь. — Хвастайся!

— Да я пока еще так… Планирую, — пробормотал Миша.

Игорь посмотрел на него почти свысока:

— Знаешь, я вот этого всегда больше всего и боялся: планировать, искать идеал. Жизнь в мечтах проходит, ей в реальности места нет. Скоро сорок — а из результатов пшик один, — снисходительно сказал Игорь. И тут же сухо добавил:

— Ну, бывай. Рад был повидаться. Ты главное не раскисай — люди и так живут, буднично. И ничего с ними не делается. Значит, не твое это. Твое другое. 

«Моё, моё! Еще какое моё!» — хотел было сказать Миша, но слова как-то сами застряли в горле. Если это и правда его — где результат? В его возрасте надо уже к старости готовиться, а не мечтать. 

Игорь кивнул другу, мазнул сострадательно-презрительным взглядом, поймал такси и улетел в свою активную, удачливую жизнь. Миша пошел домой. Пешком, как и планировал раньше, но уже как-то по-другому, без огонька. 

«Ничего, — думал Миша, идя знакомыми, до оскомы приевшимися улицами. — И у меня все будет! Еще обязательно будет! И в розыске я буду, и на сайте ФБР, и фильм про меня снимут, и книгу напишут! Самый страшный маньяк за всю историю, жестокий, безжалостный, непредсказуемый и неуловимый! Самый-самый! Вот с завтрашнего дня и начну — планировать, продумывать. Жертву выбирать. Или послезавтра. Надо ведь еще вспомнить, почерк себе создать».

Весенний ветер с ним соглашался.


End file.
